


Just Close Your Eyes And See

by NervousLaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Frat Boy Harry, Harry is very emotional, Kinda, M/M, Punk Louis, Rimming, Subspace, Top Louis, i guess, like he kind of dresses like a fratboy in this fic, ooh and, this is not age play btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousLaughter/pseuds/NervousLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay there Baby?” Louis whispered smugly into Harry’s ear while giving his arse a quick squeeze before wrapping an arm around his waist. Harry stopped abruptly in his talking and blushed madly before leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder and burying his face in his neck, smiling coyly. Louis squeezed his soft waist before kissing his temple softly. <br/>“So, Harry, you were saying?” Louis said with a slight hint of smugness. Harry blushed again, feeling as if his face was on fire. “N- nothing..” He said. Louis hummed. “Thought so. So, I’m heading home in a minute, are you coming with me or are you staying here?” Louis asked. Harry sipped up the rest of his cocktail before mumbling into Louis’ neck. “‘M coming with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes And See

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. I'M ALIVE.   
> Yes I'm back at it and this has taken me like seven months to complete due to me being so incredibly lazy, and having no motivation at all. So enjoy this short mess of unedited, hastily finished fluff/smut shit.

Louis was perched on the armrest on one of the couches in the frathouse, watching his boyfriend talk to his friends happily with some, sweet, fruity drink his hand. Louis himself was sipping on a beer, admiring his gorgeous boy. Harry was wearing a typical fratboy outfit, with the iconic snapback, placed backwards with some of his precious curls peeking out. He was gesturing wildly with his hands, stopping every few seconds to make squeezing motions while biting his bottom lip. Which made it pretty fucking clear that he was talking about fucking Louis. Which was not fucking okay at all.

You see, Harry was a total _slut_ for Louis’ cock. There wasn’t a lot of things that Harry wouldn’t do to get Louis’ cock in him. But he felt the need to be a total show off and act like he did the fucking, and without getting into _too much_ detail, that’s definetly how they got into the whole Daddy kink thing. Maybe it was the fact that Louis was covered in tattoos, and a few piercings, that gave him an intimidating look. This obviously hadn’t faced Harry the first time they met. He had simply sneakily pranced up to him in a loose crop top and black skinny jeans, bit his plush bottom lip and fluttered his long eyelashes, turned around and showed his luscious arse, took both of Louis’ hands and put them on his hips, and started filthily grinding his arse against Louis. Louis still gets shivers thinking of the breathy whimpers that had escaped Harry’s pretty mouth that night.

After all, it was Louis’ job to put Harry in his place, so he slowly rose up from his place on the couch, and started walking over to Harry, who was still bragging obliviously to his friends.

“You okay there Baby?” Louis whispered smugly into Harry’s ear while giving his arse a quick squeeze before wrapping an arm around his waist. Harry stopped abruptly in his talking and blushed madly before leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder and burying his face in his neck, smiling coyly. Louis squeezed his soft waist before kissing his temple softly.   
“So, Harry, you were saying?” Louis said with a slight hint of smugness. Harry blushed again, feeling as if his face was on fire. “N- nothing..” He said. Louis hummed. “Thought so. So, I’m heading home in a minute, are you coming with me or are you staying here?” Louis asked. Harry sipped up the rest of his cocktail before mumbling into Louis’ neck. “‘M coming with you.” He said.

“Okay, Niall will be here any minute so we have to head out now.” Louis said. Harry nodded against Louis’ neck. “Bye guys, don’t even try to contact my boy tomorrow, he’ll be too sore.” Louis said with finality, and a kind smile, before dragging Harry away. Harry had his head ducked slightly and his huge hand was gripping Louis’ tightly while he trailed behind him. Louis would have been totally okay to drive, but he didn’t feel comfortable driving under the influence of alcohol, (and he’d be so distracted by Harry’s pretty pink lips and his rosy cheeks.)

When they stepped outside Louis could see Harry shivering in the cold January air, and even if Harry had been a _very bad boy_ , Louis still very much loved his little boy and couldn’t stand the thought of him being cold. So he shrugged off his hoodie and gave it to Harry with a kind smile. Harry shrugged it over his shoulders and zipped it up and thanked Louis shyly. He knew that just because Louis gave him his hoodie, he was most certainly not out of trouble.  
Harry knew that he had been a bad boy, and he knew that he shouldn’t lie about anything, but he was so tipsy and warm and fuzzy that he couldn’t help himself. Just because he’s Daddy’s little boy, doesn’t mean that his friends can know that. They have to think that Harry is a lot tougher than he is. But that doesn’t mean that he can disobey Daddy like that.  
Suddenly a huge wave of shame crashes over Harry. He can’t belive that he was that bad. He must have broken a ton of rules, _and_ made Daddy so angry. Suddenly he can’r help himself, and soft, quiet tears start leaking out of his eyes. It doesn’t take Daddy more than a second to be right by his side, brushing away his tears softly.

“What’s wrong baby boy? Why is my sweet baby crying?” Daddy’s soothing voice whispers to him. Harry hiccups and more tears leak out. “I’m sorry! M-made you angry, I’m a b-bad boy.” Harry sobs out. Louis wraps him in his warm embrace and hugs him tight. “Oh no sweetcheeks, just made Daddy a little jealous of your friends that all, Daddy’s over that okay kitten? Daddy loves you more than anything in the whole wide world, okay baby?” Harry nods slowly and calms down slightly. “A-am I getting spanks Daddy?” Harry asks shamefully, tilting his head down. Louis lifts his head up and kisses him on both of his cheeks and shakes his head no. “Absolutely not baby boy. I can tell how sorry you are, and spanking you wouldn’t do any good, not when my baby’s in tears, asking for forgiveness, and daddy forgives you okay. You’re the best boy a Daddy could ever have. So sweet and polite. Daddy’s best boy.”

Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway, which was obviously Niall’s car, so Louis and Harry climbed in the backseat, so they could be close to eachother. “Thank you for giving us a ride home Nialler, Harry here is a bit of a mess, so you’re a lifesaver.” Louis thanked him gratefully. Niall smiles brightly. “No problem Lou! I think it might do me some good not to get smashed every weekend, so it was really not a problem.” Niall says. Louis thanks him once again before turning his attention back to Harry. Louis knows exactly what to do when Harry gets like this, it has happened before, but luckily Louis has been able to calm him down before he goes in to subdrop. Louis would never forgive himself if Harry dropped and it caused permanent damage. Louis looks over at Harry to fins his big green eyes staring at him. Louis is quick to give him a smile and a kiss to his flushed cheek. “Feeling better, kitten?” Louis asked him quietly. Harry nodded and fiddled with the rip in Louis’ jeans.

“Are we home yet, daddy?” Harry asked. Louis stroked his cheek with his knuckles. “Soon, love. It’ll only be a minute.” Louis reassured him. Harry blushed an looked down in his lap. Louis grinned and nudged his temple with his stubbly chin, “What’s on my little boy’s mind? You know you don’t have to be embarassed.” Harry leaned over and whispered in his daddy’s ear, “W-when we get home, I wan’ special kissies.” He whispered coyly. Louis pulled back and smirked, and leaned over to whisper back, “Just because you’ve been such a _good boy_ , daddy’s gonna kiss you right,” Louis moved his hand over and squeezed Harry’s arse for good emphasis, “here.”

Harry whimpered quietly, and he could feel how his little prick was getting hard. Louis smirked, “Gonna give you a good treat for being daddy’s sweet little boy.” Louis said. Luckily before Harry could get too desperate, Niall pulled into their little flat’s driveway. “Thank you Niall, honestly I owe you one, now I’m gonna take my boy in. Have a good night Nialler!” Louis called as he stepped out of the car, Harry clinging to him like a little koala. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Bye mate!” Niall said. Louis said bye one more time before taking Harry inside pf their flat. Once he was inside, he carefully put harry down on the ground, bending down and getting his shoes off. He made quick work of getting his own shoes off, since he knows that Harry tends to get impatient if he’s left waiting for too long. 

Once they are in their room, he lays Harry down on their fluffy comforters, and kisses softly all over his face, making his baby boy giggle and scrunch up his nose. Harry’s snapback had been lost somewhere in the process of running to the bedroom, so Louis pulls Harry’s white tank top off, leaving him in black skinny jeans, and what Louis knows is a pair of soft cotton panties underneath. Louis starts kissing down his chest, leaving wet kisses on both of his nipples, earning him with strained whimpers. “Daddy, it’s cold.” Harry said, shivering. Louis cooed at him, and grabbed the comforter from underneath him and pulled it over both of their heads. Then it was completely dark, but Louis knows Harry’s body like the back of his hand, has had him enough times to last a lifetime, yet he’s still so greedy for more. Still so greedy for his beauty, for _him_.

Once they were both naked, and close enough that both of their heartbeats could count as one. Louis took a second to admire Harry’s angelic beauty. He feels so incredibly lucky everytime he gets to see Harry’s halo of curls spread out on a pillow. When he gets to see his cheeks flush to a lovely deep pink, and when his breathing evens out when he falls asleep. He’s said it a million times, but he somehow means it even more every time, because he is truly the luckiest man alive. He has the worlds most beautiful boy, right in his- _their_ bed, and it dawns on him even more everytime he gets to wake up to Harry’s sunny smile, and his dimpled smile, that _he is going to marry the most beautiful boy in the world_.

His sappy thoughts get interrupted when Harry starts wiggling impatiently, “Wan’ my kisses now!” He huffs. Louis chuckles, but starts wiggling down Harry’s body, until his head is down by his lower tummy, he then grips the backs of Harry’s thighs and pushes his legs up to his chest. He wishes that is wasn’t so dark, so that he could see Harry’s pretty pink hole clenching around nothing, craving something inside of him. Louis leans forward carefully, and leaves a light lick over his hole, as soon as his tongue makes contact with the puckered skin, he feels Harry’s hole clench erratically, “Such a needy baby, aren’t you little one?” Louis says, before wetting his lips and kissing Harry’s hole softly. Harry’s high pitched moan is all the answer Louis needs. He takes both of his thumbs and spread Harry’s hole with ease, since Louis gave him two of his fingers right before they left for the party.

He licks with broad stripes over his hole, flicking his tongue back and forth before stiffening it and licking inside. Harry’s response is so beautful, he keens highly and lets out a broken little whimper, then he starts panting quietly. Louis hums into him and licks one more time before saying, “Went under so easily didn’t you? My perfect boy, I love you so much.” He doesn’t wait for a response before delving right back into his hole. He licks softly at all he reach. Harry tastes so clean and fresh, with a musky undertaste and it drives Louis insane. He wishes he could give Harry the world. If he could, he’d have it in Harry’s hands in a second.

Harry always responds so beautifully to rimming, especially when he’s in a mood to play. He goes into subspace so easily, becomes so pliant to Louis’ touch. He knows not to overwhelm him though, after being Harry’s boyfriend for three years, he knows everything about him, So when Harry’s panting starts getting rather harsh, he knows it’s time to stop. He slowly pulls his tongue out, and starts crawling up to Harry. Harry has a dopey smile on his face, and his cock is lying hard and pink with a shiny tip flat on Harry’s tummy. “Hi sweetheart,” Louis rasps out. He gets a quiet hum and lazy peck on his stubbly cheek. Louis croons at him, “Do want me to get you off, or do you want me to fuck you?” Louis asks Harry while stroking over his cheekbone. Harry quietly mumbles out a ‘fuck me, daddy’ and Louis needs to hear no more. He gets to work, slicking up three of his fingers, and also rubbing some of the lube on Harry’s little hole.

Louis begins with just the tip of his pointer finger. As soon as he get’s his first finger in, he begins thrusting in quickly, stroking over Harry’s prostate on every thrust. He quickly adds another finger, feeling Harry’s smooth walls clench around him. Harry starts whining out tiny little ‘daddys’ and Louis revels in them. “Wanna ride you Daddy,” Harry whines, trying to lift himself up and on to Louis’ lap while he’s still being prepped. Louis kisses his cheek softly and gently pushes him down towards the bed again, “Shush, little one. Daddy has to prep you for his cock, then you can ride me, baby boy.” Harry reluctantly agreed and started whining once Louis rubbed over his prostate.

After Louis prepped his baby boy with three of his fingers, carefully stretching his little hole out, he started slicking his cock up, pouring generous amounts of lube on it, so there was absolutely no chance of hurting his baby boy. When he was all slicked up, he carefully lifted Harry up and put him in his lap, so he could ride him. He wrapped the comforter all around them, so they were ‘wrapped up like a burrito, daddy’ as Harry had said, which to Louis responded with a fond smile. He carefully pressed the blunt head of his cock to Harry’s hole, and Harry tried sinking down on it right away. Louis put his hands under his bum and slowed him down. He would never let Harry hurt himself.

When Harry was seated on Louis’ cock, he teasingly started grinding his hips in small circles, teasing his daddy. “Baby, gonna come soon, been close for so long.” Louis grunted out, and Harry started really bouncing. He slammed himself up and down on Louis’ cock, the sound of skin slapping on skin slightly muffled by the thick fabric wrapped around them. Louis was letting out rough breaths in Harry’s neck, amazed by how good Harry feels wrapped around his cock. Louis can feel by the quick spasming of Harry’s hole that Harry is gonna come any second. And true to his thoughts, Harry was spurting hot, white come from his cock only a few seconds later. His hole tightened, causing Louis to come hotly inside of him with a loud groan.

Harry leaned all of weight on Louis, exhausted from recent events. They stayed like that,pressed together and connected for about ten minutes, before Louis pulled his flaccid cock out of Harry before he stood up on shaky legs, holding Harry close. When they arrived in the bathroom, he cleaned Harry off as quickly as he could before going to their bedroom again. As soon as they got settled under the covers, Louis plastered to Harry’s back and holding him tightly, they fell asleep.

 

\- -  
When Harry woke up, he was still in his own little world. When his daddy wasn’t by his side right away, he let out a little whimper. A tiny small whimper, that soon turned into him crying silently. “Daddy,” He whispered hoarsly. He was so scared that his daddy had left him, he knows that what he did yesterday was so bad, he wouldn’t be surprised if his Daddy had decided to leave him. He felt devastated, he couldn’t go a day without his daddy’s sweet kisses and warm cuddles, Harry needed him. Right when Harry was about to go into hysterics, there were soft footsteps padding into their bedroom, followed by a worried gasp. Louis hurried over to Harry and pulled him in his lap, holding him tightly and cuddling him into his chest. “Sweet little baby, what’s wrong? What happened?” Harry let out a soft sob of relief, “Th- thought you left me, was so scared,” He sobbed out. Louis pulled him closer, kissing his head of soft curls once before smoothing over them with his hands. He kissed all over his face, mumbling out quiet little apologies into his skin.

“Baby, I will never ever, _ever_ leave my little boy. My _good_ little boy. Always make me so proud, was so good yesterday, you were a little naughty at the party but after, you were so good. The best little boy a Daddy could ever want.” Louis managed to calm Harry’s sobs down to little sniffles by cuddling him closer than he thought was possible. “I couldn’t live without you daddy. Love you so much.” Harry mumbled in Louis’ neck. Louis kisses him square on his pretty mouth, “Can’t even think about living without you in my life. You’re my everything, my whole world. And I never want you to think that I’ve left you. I Love you more than I love life, you’re my reason.” Harry is crying by th end of Louis’ speech, but this time they’re happy tears.

Happy tears because he’s so happy that they have eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleease if you find any mistakes, tell me and where they are bc I am the laziest person on the planet, therefore i do not proofread my work before posting lmao.  
> Have a great day, I love yall. Lia xx


End file.
